


В четыре руки

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mysticism, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: В заброшенном доме есть рояль, а у Беллатрикс - воспоминания.
Kudos: 3





	В четыре руки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 на дайри для команды Гарри Поттера

В доме было тихо, пыльно и темно. Старую мебель закрывали серые чехлы, свернутые ковры расставлены по углам, посуда убрана в буфет за заляпанные стекла, в камине чахли угольки. Беллатрикс ходила по дому, словно призрак. Поднималась по старым лестницам, обходила безлюдные комнаты, выглядывала в окна, за которыми царил неизменный туман. Как-то она вышла на крыльцо, постояла немного, всматриваясь в молочно-белую мглу, прислушивалась, но так и не решилась выйти. 

Она сама не могла объяснить почему. Это было на нее совершенно не похоже, но никуда идти не хотелось. Пропитанный влагой воздух пах той же застарелой пылью, как и весь увязший в сером дом. Кругом царила полная тишина. 

Самое странное — Беллатрикс не могла вспомнить, как здесь очутилась. Она будто всегда здесь жила, с детства. Дом на самом деле был похож на тот, где она родилась и прожила вплоть до замужества почти двадцать лет. Только родительский особняк никогда не был таким бесконечно серым, тихим и пустым. Все, что случилось после того, как она его покинула, казалось теперь незначительным, неинтересным и не нужным. Она даже не могла вспомнить лицо своего мужа, хотя и знала, что он действительно существовал.

День незаметно сменялся днем, тусклое солнце едва светило сквозь туманную мглу, потом исчезало во мраке. Беллатрикс исследовала дом, часами лежала в спальне поверх покрывала, сидела в гостиной, вглядываясь в тлеющие угольки, перебирала страницы старых книг, в которых не могла разобрать ни слова. Старый рояль, вызвавший приятные воспоминания, она нашла почему-то в подвале. Раньше инструмент стоял в большой гостиной, но был отдан в приданое Цисси и после ее замужества переехал в Малфой-мэнор. Беллатрикс не припоминала, чтобы видела его там, но она могла просто не обратить внимания.

Как и все в доме, рояль был закрыт чехлом, который Беллатрикс сдернула одним движением. Рояль блестел, словно новый. Беллатрикс приподняла крышку и провела пальцем по клавишам — «до-ми-соль-до». Странно, столько лет прошло, а рояль все еще настроен. 

Беллатрикс было пять, когда мама попыталась увлечь ее занятиями музыкой. Говорила, что хорошей ведьме для лучшего колдовства необходимо постичь суть гармонии, которая заключена в черно-белых клавишах. С их помощью, точно как с волшебной палочкой, можно творить настоящую магию. Беллатрикс уже в пять лет считала это полной чушью, но все же потакала матери примерно год, разучивая глупые гаммы. Потом забросила. 

Вспомнила уже почти через десять лет, когда случайно услышала, как играет малышка Нарцисса. Беллатрикс до сих пор помнила эту мелодию: «Ми-соль-ля-си-до-си…» Она повторила ее, осторожно касаясь клавиш, и усмехнулась. Чувство, похожее на светлую тоску, на миг сжало ее сердце и отпустило. Только Цисси могла смягчить ее сердце. Любимая сестра. Любимая...

Эта любовь не имела ничего общего с огненным, почти безумным чувством к Лорду. Почему-то сейчас и Лорд, и все, что она к нему испытывала, казались ничего не значащей ерундой. Пребывание в этом странном доме, будто, погасило яркие эмоции, оставив от них только пыль.

Беллатрикс придвинула к роялю старый колченогий стул, прятавшийся в углу, и опустила на клавиши уже обе руки, пытаясь вспомнить, как это было Мерлин знает сколько лет назад. Пальцы не слушались, но руки еще помнили, как надо порхать по клавишам, извлекая звуки, сплетающиеся в волшебную мелодию. Давно, очень давно они играли с Цисси вместе. Та, хотя была младше, учила Беллатрикс, подсказывала, помогала правильно ставить руки, касаясь запястий нежными пальцами. От легких прикосновений по спине бежали мурашки. Тогда Беллатрикс смеялась, целовала любимую сестренку в светлую макушку и снова и снова повторяла упражнения.

Цисси была так на них всех непохожа, словно родилась в другой семье. Это делало сестренку особенной и почему-то радовало Беллатрикс. Но яркий лучик ее счастья достался другому...

Последний раз они играли в четыре руки незадолго до свадьбы Нарциссы, на дне рождения матери. Беллатрикс помнила, как они сидели рядом, чуть соприкасаясь локтями и бедрами, и исполняли очередную сонату Моцарта. Беллатрикс ненавидела магглов и все, что они создавали, но по мнению и матери, и Цисси такую музыку никак не мог сочинить маггл — только настоящий волшебник. Беллатрикс почти поверила в это, когда сестренка вдруг прижалась к ней чуть теснее, а, закончив играть, порывисто обняла и поцеловала в щеку. И все же магия была ненастоящей: Нарциссу увел белобрысый жених, чьего имени Беллатрикс теперь не помнила.

От этих воспоминаний разболелась голова, и Беллатрикс вернулась наверх. Но вечером следующего дня она опять спустилась в гостиную и попробовала повторить свою музыкальную партию. А на следующий день — снова. И снова. 

В две руки мелодия не звучала. Это бесило так, что Беллатрикс с силой била по клавишам. Рояль жалобно вскрикивал, а она убегала в спальню. Через день все повторялось. Но Беллатрикс безумно хотелось вспомнить — ощутить, как это было тогда, очень давно...

В тот день она играла, как зачарованный голем, — снова, снова и снова повторяла партию — и замерла, когда увидела, как клавиши справа нажала невидимая рука. Неуверенно, медленно клавиши повторили мелодию, словно кто-то наигрывал ее одним пальцем.

Нервно трясущимися руками Беллатрикс подыграла. Клавиши замерли — она тоже. Ее сердце стучало так, что грозило выпрыгнуть из груди. Ворот мантии показался слишком узким — Беллатрис расстегнула его и опять опустила руки на рояль. Начала мелодию снова — и невидимый партнер вдруг неуверенно поддержал ее. Он сбивался, ошибался, но Беллатрикс играла теперь вместе с кем-то. В четыре руки.

С каждым новым днем у них получалось все лучше и лучше.

***  
— Вот что ты здесь делаешь!

Нарцисса резко отдернула руки от рояля, но игра продолжалась еще несколько секунд, прежде чем остановиться. Впрочем, похоже, Люциус это не заметил.

— Сказала бы, что снова хочешь играть, — подняли бы твой рояль наверх.

— Нет, не надо. — Она украдкой смахнула со щеки слезу, повернулась к мужу и улыбнулась. — Знаешь, как это бывает: «А сыграй что-нибудь для нас, спой…» Не хочу. Пусть останется только для меня.

Люциус помолчал, потом подошел и осторожно обнял.

— Скучаешь по ней?

Нарцисса вздрогнула, отстранилась и рассмеялась.

— Нет. Конечно, нет! Но я надеюсь, что где бы ни была сейчас моя сестра, она наконец счастлива.

В тишине очень отчетливо прозвучал рояль, словно кто-то невидимый нажал несколько клавиш.


End file.
